Behind the Brains
by Invisible Phoenix
Summary: This is the Harry Potter books from Hermione's perspective. The first chapter is before she knows she is a witch, the second is when she finds out and so on...I hope you take the time to read this!
1. Holidays!

Behind the Brains

Chapter1

Holidays

A/N This is the Harry Potter books from Hermione's point of view! I just wanted to see if anyone was interested in reading this. Section breaks are marked by **-HP- **just so you know!

**-HP-**

Hermione Granger had always been smart, unlike those who realized they were smart at around 12 years old, she had know since the the day she started school. Although she enjoyed being the one to always have the answer, being the brightest girl in her school had its drawbacks. There was no-one who would want to be her friend for the simple reason, who would want to be overshadowed by their brainy friend or corrected every other sentence? Every lunch time, every break time, every single weekend all spent alone with only her books for company, it tired her out. All she ever did was read. One of the reason she was so far ahead of her classmates was because she had no friends, no-one to distract her from her work or play with at the weekends, this meant that in every spare moment she would be found engrossed in a book and expanding her knowledge.

She had the same routine every single day; get up, wash, brush her hair, smile as she went downstairs and pretended to be like any other carefree 11 year old, not a care in the world. But her life was not carefree, she worried and wondered if she would ever get a real friend. Her teachers reassured her that when she moved up into secondary school she would make new friends because there were simply to many children like her in the secondary school she was moving to after the summer holidays. Saint Augustines Academy for the Gifted and Talented. Hermione was dreading September 1st when she would have to walk through the metal gates and step into the form room which would be hers for the 5 years she attended the school. The worries that plagued her were starting to distract her from her work.

"Hermione, Hermione dear are you alright?" came the voice of her favorite teacher, Miss Rose.

Hermione sat up straighter and replied "I'm fine Miss, I'm just a little distracted."

"Or just being weirder than normal as others would put it!" whispered one of her classmates.

Turning around amongst a sea of giggles Hermione identified the speaker as Annie Gregory. The tall and pretty girl had everyone wrapped around her little finger from the day she had joined Eden Primary school last year. Her mother had moved here after her father decided to join a local building firm meaning Annie had arrived to ruin her life. The only upside Hermione could see about going to Saint Augustines Academy was that she would finally be leaving Annie behind. Annie may be prettier and more popular than Hermione, but Hermione had something that she didn't. She had brains and the ability to think logically.

"Hermione, it's the last day of school, I really doubt that it will matter if you miss a few lessons if you're not feeling well." Miss Rose said smiling down at her.

"No I assure you I'm absolutely fine Miss." Hermione firmly said.

"I assure you I'm absolutely fine Miss" Annie mimicked.

Sighing Hermione returned to her French work, translating a huge block of writing that no-one else in her class could even attempt to read. '_They _were still learning their numbers up to thirty,' she thought smugly.

**-HP-**

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Hermione packed her bag slowly so to avoid Annie and her 'crew' as she called them. Hermione thought of it as more of a gang for bullies.

"Hermione. I wanted to thank you for your present. And I wanted to wish you luck at Saint Augustines, my sister teaches Maths there so I expect to hear great things from her." Miss Rose smiled "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Miss" Hermione replied, suddenly rushing to hug her, "School won't be the same without you" Hermione then turned and left quickly so her favorite teacher couldn't see how much she would be missed. She didn't even see Miss Rose wave goodbye with glistening eyes.

Waiting outside for Hermione was Annie and her 'crew'. They followed her to the gates whispering in a loud voice so she could hear "Ewwww what a weirdo. Who would miss a teacher that much?"

After they reached the gates, they decided to skip behind her stepping on the back of her shoes making her stumble, singing an edited version of 'twinkle twinkle'.

_"Twinkle Twinkle Hermione smells"_

How she hated those girls.

_"How we hate the way she yells"_

Why did they always torment her.

_"Miss, Miss I love you"_

She had never done anything to them.

_"Miss, Miss I stink of poo"_

Why wouldn't they just shut up.

_"Twinkle Twinkle Hermione smells"_

If they didn't shut up soon she was going to get really annoyed.

_"How we hate the way she yells"_ they finished with a flourish.

Hermione was so angry, she was surprised that Annie didn't notice.

Suddenly someone screamed. Turning around Hermione realized that Annie had yelled and was running away as her hair was growing so fast that it had already reached her knees. The long rope of hair that was slowly winding around her tripped her up and she fell to the floor with an "Ouch". Hermione just stood there stunned as Annie's 'crew' ran off. A few loud cracks filled the air and she dashed into a nearby alleyway. Peeping out, Hermione could see some strange men and women, wearing some sort of robes and who definitely hadn't been there a second ago, encircling Annie. When they moved away, Annie was just lying there as if she was asleep. Hermione heard one of the men say

"Take her back to the school and obliviate her memories. I need to contact Dumbledore and inform him that it's time to send out a letter to the witch or wizard who did this so it doesn't happen again! We can't afford to have the accidental magic reversal squad sent out on any more silly accidental muggleborn magic"

Another man replied "Look just because whoever did this was muggleborn doesn't mean that they're uncontrollable! I would even go far enough to say that the muggleborn who did this is a very capable one because I don't think that even I could perform a hair growth charm that well!"

"Oh shut up just because we all know you're about as good as a hinkypunk at charms!"

"Look who's talking. The very definition of squib."

A woman intervened just as the men were pointing sticks at each other, "Look boys settle this in the office it wouldn't do to just let all the muggles see you turning each other into gerbils would it!"

With that comment all of the strange people left with a 'pop' except for the one who was leading Annie back towards the school.

Hermione shut her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them Annie and the strange man had disappeared. Was she hallucinating? She didn't know, but Hermione decided to put it out of her mind and was just about able to convince herself that she just needed to have more sleep, but a little thought at the back of her mind was saying 'It could be real.'

**-HP-**

When she got back home, her mother called out "Hermione dear, is that you?" from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum" she answered.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, so you can go up to your room if you want." Sticking her head out of the kitchen she added "Oh and I bought you that new book about trigonometry that you wanted."

"Thanks Mum" She said with a smile as she walked up the stairs.

When she entered her room she saw the book on her bed 'Trivial Trigonometry questions and answers' and her face broke into a broad grim that showed off her large front teeth. Hermione loved learning new things and trigonometry was just one of the new subjects she wanted to earn outside of school and now it was the summer holiday she had all the time she wanted to read up on it. Sitting down, she engrossed herself in the book putting all thoughts of strange people out of her mind.

**-HP-**

Half an hour later a call came up the stairs "Hermione, it's dinner now."

"Coming Mum" Hermione replied.

She stepped into the kitchen and saw that her Mum had only put one plate on the table.

"Mum why is there only one plate of lasagna? I though you were eating with me."

"Oh Hermione dear I forgot to tell you, I'm going out with you're father tonight. I'm meeting him at his work and then we're going to watch a movie and then have dinner. I really am sorry." Her Mum said apologetically. " Now I'm going out now and your Aunt Jessie will be round in about an hour."

"Ok, bye Mum"

"Bye darling"

'Great now what do I do.' Hermione thought 'I think might go and read a book after tea before Aunt Jessie comes round. Otherwise I wont get a chance she's always telling me that I read too much.'

When she had finished her tea she went upstairs and resumed reading her trigonometry book.

**-HP-**

About fifteen minutes later the front door opened and Aunt Jessie walked in thirty minutes early. "Hermione, Hermione it's me I've come to stop you reading those nasty books with big words." She sang up the stairs.

"I'm coming downstairs now." Hermione said with a sigh.

Aunt Jessie wasn't her actual aunt. She was just one of her mothers close friends who asked practically everyone she met to call her 'Aunt Jessie'.

As Hermione walked downstairs she saw Jessie go into the sitting room. Jessie never seemed to wear clothes that matched. In fact if it wasn't impossible for girls to be colorblind then Hermione might actually believe that her Aunt Jessie was. Today she was wearing a flowery pink skirt with beads around the bottom, red shoes with black socks, a floaty grey top and a butterfly hair ornament in her long auburn hair.

Hermione entered the sitting room and was quickly enveloped in a smothering hug.

Putting Hermione down Jessie said "Wow who's looking lovely today! I can't believe how much you've grown! You're almost as tall as me! Now let's get some telly on. You can't be reading the whole night long." She sat Hermione down on the couch and picked up the remote. "Now let's see whats on the telly tonight. Ah there we go, let's watch Corrie."

"Oh no please don't make me watch Corrination Street it's absolutely awful. It's really fake!"

"Oh alright then my darling how about a nice documentary about the lives of ants." Jessie said as a joke.

"Ooh that would be wonderful Aunt Jessie!" Hermione replied not realizing it was a joke.

Jessie looked slightly confused but changed the channel anyway.

**-HP-**

After the documentary was over Hermione said "I think I might go to bed now Aunt Jessie"

"Ok honey, but don't you want to stay up a bit later? I don't think your parents will mind." Jessie said with a smile.

"Oh no I want to go to bed because Dad said that he would take me to the natural history museum in London tomorrow as a present for it being the end of school!" Hermione said with an excited expression on her face.

"If that's what you want, then it's fine by me." Jessie smiled.

As Hermione stepped out of the room she could hear her Aunt Jessie mumbling something about strange children who would rather go to a museum than the beach. But she thought 'I mustn't blame Aunt Jessie for being worried. I mean how many people are like me! And anyway Dad always said that being different is good and if you follow the crowd then you can only blame yourself if you don't get to where you want to. Even if people don't like you then it's them that's got the problem, not you.'

Her father always knew what to say. After all, he was her closest friend. Even Zoe one of the neighbors children didn't want to play with her because they thought she was 'strange' well Tom didn't seem to mind her. With that thought, Hermione changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed with thoughts of dinosaurs and medicine running through her head as she fell asleep.

**-HP-**

The next morning, Hermione was up bright and early, buzzing with excitement as she ate her breakfast.

"Dad." she called up the stairs, "When are we leaving!"

"Soon honey I just need to get dressed. Why don't you read that book on trigonometry that your Mum bought you yesterday." Her father replied.

"Ok then but you better be down here before I finish it!"

"I don't think you can finish it in 15 minutes, darling."

"I wouldn't bet on it Dad. I only have a couple of chapters left."

"What!" Her father exclaimed, "But...but you only started it yesterday!"

"Well I'm a fast reader!" she answered.

A couple of minutes later Hermione's father was ready and in the car.

"Hermione." He yelled as he beeped the horn.

"I'm...here." Hermione gasped as she jumped in the car after running around the house trying to find a book on the Natural History Museum that she could read on the way.

"Honestly don't you ever stop reading Hermione," Her father sighed as he pulled out of the driveway.

**-HP-**

"Mum, we're back!"

"How was it honey," her Mum exclaimed!

"It was wonderful! And Dad bought me another book! So I'm off to read it now!" Hermione said in one breath as she hurtled up the stairs.

"Well you can't say she's stupid can you Helen," Hermione's father said walking into the house. "She was out of the car before I could even say "We're home"!"

"I do worry about her sometimes you know. But I'm sure that Saint Augustines will be alright and she will hopefully fit in there!" Hermione's mother said wistfully as she wandered into the kitchen.

**-HP-**

The weeks flew by as Hermione brushed up on all the topics she would be studying at Saint Augustines, until suddenly Hermione realized that there were only 14 days left until she started the new term.

"Mum," she cried as she flew down the stairs, "I don't have a uniform for school!"

"Don't worry dear," Her mother said with a smile as she stirred eggs round a pan, "At Saint Augustines they don't have a uniform."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Oh don't worry dear. It's just because they only let in very gifted and able students, so they said in the pamphlet that they didn't feel the need to have a uniform as the students are smart enough to realize that some clothes will be inappropriate for schooling."

"What! How can they expect us to learn properly if there is no uniform! Everyone will just run amok! It will be like feeding time at the zoo!" Hermione exclaimed as her father sat at the table hiding his smirk with his newspaper.

Her mother just looked on with an amused expression. Any other child would be ecstatic at the news that they didn't need uniform. But Hermione wasn't just any child she was different. "Look if you're that bothered about it then you can read the pamphlet! It's on the table dear."

"Thanks Mum," Hermione said as she picked up the pamphlet and headed upstairs.

Hermione's father looked up from his newspaper and smiled, "When will she learn that rules don't always have to be followed Helen! She needs to loosen up a little."

"You can't tell her that William. She won't listen to you! Also I really don't think it matters if she abides by the rules, she will loosen up in her own time. Maybe when she gets better friends."

"More like any friends." William Granger sighed softly.

"What was that dear?" Helen Granger said distractedly

"Oh nothing Honey." He responded

"That's nice" She smiled back staring into space wondering if her husband was right. Maybe Hermione should learn to not treat rules as if they were made of glass. Shaking herself, as she sat down at the table to eat her scrambled eggs, she thought 'That is no way to think about your own daughter.'

**-HP-**

'When I expand the bracket I get x^2 + 625... No that's not right!' Hermione thought as she sat down on her bed trying to figure out a SATS question.

"Mum" She yelled down the stairs.

"Yes dear," Her mother responded.

"Could you help me with this maths question."

"What is it honey,"

"(x-25)^2 = x^2-25. But I can't expand the first bracket properly."

"Instead of the first part being (x-25)^2 change it so it's double brackets. Two lots of (x-25). Does that help?"

"Thanks Mum. I get it now!" Hermione ran over to her SATS paper and copied down the answer x=13.

Sighing she sat back down on her bed and thought, 'Wow year 9 SATS papers aren't actually that hard! There was only one question I needed help with.

"Hermione love, dinners ready," Came her mothers voice up the stairs.

She thundered down the stairs and said "Dad can you mark this test paper I did... Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Oh Hermione honey we just got invited over to your Aunt Jessie's house for dinner. So once you've eaten, we'll set off and you can go round to Tom and Zoe's house!"

"Mum! Zoe doesn't like me, and she only plays with me because her mum says she has to!" Hermione whinged "Can't I go with you?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because it is a cocktail party and you can't go because it's adults only!"

Hermione sat down at the table grumpily and ate her tea as fast as she could.

"Finished"

"That was quick darling!"

"Well you wanted to go quickly so I thought I wouldn't hold you back," Hermione smiled sweetly at them. Even if she was annoyed, she would try not to let her manners suffer.

"Ok then honey. I'll drop you off at the Brown's house and then we'll be off." William Granger said as he walked towards the front door.

**-HP-**

Three hours later, Hermione was sat on the Brown's sofa watching 'the Simpsons' with Zoe and Tom like she had been for the last two and a half hours (before that they had been watching Tom and Jerry).

"Mum," Zoe yelled, "Can I invite Clarissa over. Hermione's boring."

"Zoe Brown we do not talk about our guests that way!" Gemma Brown bellowed "And Hermione's not boring. Off to your room now!"

Hermione stared down miserably at her shoes as she thought about how lonely she was and how boring she was.

"I don't think you're boring Hermione, you're just quiet, you like reading and you're smart, thats why Zoe doesn't like you, because she is jealous." Tom said with a smile.

"Thanks Tom," Hermione smiled, "But you don't need to lie to try and cheer me up,"

"I wasn't try-" Tom began, but then a call from Gemma came down the hallway

"Zoe Brown what are you doing!"

Tom and Hermione looked at each other and then raced to the doorway to see Zoe looking up at her Mum with a guilty expression on her face. A torn up book lay on the floor next to her.

"I thought that you would know better. Now actually go up to your room and stay there we will have a conversation with your father later young lady!" Gemma said loudly. Turning around she said in a much softer voice, "I'm so sorry Hermione dear but Zoe ripped up your Trigonometry book."

"It's alright Mrs. Brown, I only had a couple of pages left. I'm sure the teachers at Saint Augustines won't mind. It is GCSE level after all." Hermione replied. Trying to hide the contempt she felt for Zoe at that moment.

"No. Zoe will buy you a new book. No arguments."

"Ok then. When can I go home Mrs. Brown"

Just on queue the doorbell rang and Gemma Brown opened it to reveal the Grangers.

"How's my Hermione been Gemma?" Helen asked.

"Oh she's been wonderful. But I'm afraid Zoe hasn't been quite as well behaved." Gemma replied.

"Oh really what has she done?"

"Well she wasn't particularly nice to Hermione, and when I told her to go to bed she only went and ripped up Hermione's lovely Trigonometry book!"

"Well I suppose it could have been worse," William said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry dears, Zoe will be punished for this! And as soon as I can I will buy Hermione a new book to replace that one," She said pointing to the scraps of paper that has once been a book.

"It isn't necessary," Hermione's father protested.

"Oh really it won't be a problem. Now I wont hear any more protests from you so off you all go." She said jokingly as she shut the door.

"Oh that Zoe is a right piece of work isn't she Helen." Hermione's father said as they closed their front door.

"Well I only hope she gets better as she gets older. Night Hermione dear. See you in the morning."

"Night Mum, night Dad." She replied before climbing the stairs to retire for the night.

**-HP-**

A/N I hope you like it. Please review :) and I welcome any constructive criticism! Or even plot idea. I'm going to make it in cannon but from Hermione's point of view but I am also not going to just copy the story so I'll miss out a few chapters and a some new scenes!


	2. I'm A What!

Behind the Brains

Chapter 2

I'm A What!

A/N Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me what's good (or not so good!)

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so no I don't own the Harry Potter books!**

**-HP-**

Hermione got up at around 10am and she was going downstairs excitedly thinking 'Only 13 more days until I start school at Saint Augustines! I heard they have one of the countries biggest school libraries!'

"Good morning Hermione." William Granger said greeting his daughter with a smile, "I'm sorry we went out yesterday and left you with that silly Brown family."

"They're not that bad Dad."

"No. But that Zoe is quite the little madam. I went over to Gemma's house this morning to say thanks for watching you and when Gemma opened the door all I could hear was screeches of "No no no I will not do the chores." "Shut up peabrain" and "What do you think your doing you can't make me buy a new book for Hermione!" Honestly the cheek of that girl. I'm so glad that we've got you," Her father smiled as he walked past her to pour his coffee down the sink. "Don't tell your mother," He said with a wink.

"Ok then...but only if you make my breakfast!"

"You drive a hard bargain my munchkin but I think I can do that,"

"Thank you."

With that her father proceeded to open a box of cheerios and pour them into a bowl along with some milk.

"Yum cheerios thanks Dad. Mum always gives me shreddies even when she knows I don't like them!"

"And that is why you're my favorite daughter!" he replied.

"Dad I'm your only daughter."

"So therefore you are automatically my favorite!"

"True, but then by that logic I am also your worst daughter." Hermione replied smugly

"Yeah yeah whatever my smelly old midget"

"Dad! I'm not a midget and I'm not smelly!"

"Well stop nitpicking then!" He smiled

"Where is Mum anyway?"

"She's gone to get groceries! Anyway she will be back soon so let's boogie." Hermione's Dad said putting on the CD player.

_Help, I need somebody,_

"Honestly Dad the Beatles. Again."

_Help, not just anybody,_

"Well you just need to appreciate good music when you hear it." He replied.

_Help, you know I need someone, help._

"I do, it's just I'm not sure good music is meant to be appreciated every other day forever!"

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

"I have not made you listen to this forever!"

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

"Have too!"

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

"Have not."

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

"Have too"

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

"Have not!"

_And I do appreciate you being round._

"Well is this the only song you listen to then?"

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

"No." Hermione's Dad replied indignantly.

_Won't you please, please help me._

"Alright then name 3 other songs that you listen to."

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_

Hermione's Mum opened the front door to see her husband and daughter having a mock argument.

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

"I listen to...Can't buy me love, Ticket to Ride and Come Together!"

_But every now and then I feel so insecure,_

"Yes and they're all by the Beatles."

_I know that I need you like I've never done before._

"So they are the royal family of rock!"

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

"Royal family!" She raised and eyebrow. "I think the phrase you're looking for is The kings of Rock!"

_And I do appreciate you being round._

"Well...they are the kings of rock then."

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

"I know they're amazing but still I think you should listen to something else once in a while."

_Won't you please, please help me._

"Oh yeah and what other good music is there!"

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

"Well you could listen to some Michael Jackson!"

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

"His songs are weird!"

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

"That's the best you can do! You do know people call him the King of Pop right?"

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

"Yes I do know that Miss Smarty pants!"

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,_

"Well why don't you listen to him then."

_And I do appreciate you being round._

"I think his music is weird and I prefer rock."

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

"Honestly." She said turning round, "Oh hi Mum."

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

"I see the song has finished, maybe you would like to turn it off now." Hermione's Mum said.

"Yes Helen." Hermione's Dad said meekly.

"Thank you William. Now that you've turned that racket off maybe you could do something more constructive with your time!"

"Yes Mum," Hermione said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Hermione's Dad asked as she set off up the stairs.

"To read a book."

"What book?"

"That one for Saint Augustines!"

"Which one?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm curious. And which one?"

"The GCSE physics one. Bye I'm going to read it now!" And with that Hermione set off up the stairs.

**-HP-**

Two hours later, when Hermione was halfway through her book, a call came from downstairs. "Hermione...Hermione."

"Yes Mum?"

"There's a woman here who says that she's from a school who would like to offer you a place there."

"Oh I'm on my way down now." She said with a smile, maybe she wouldn't be going to Saint Augustines anymore!

She walked into the living room and saw a tall, woman with black hair tied in a sever bun at the back of her head. She wore a knee length black dress with a deep green coat on the back of her chair.

"Hello" She said shyly.

"Hello there young lady." The woman replied.

"Hermione sit down please" Her father smiled.

"Well I don't want to sound rude but please could you explain a bit more about your school. It's just I obviously don't know much about it." Helen Granger said politely.

"Oh it's no problem. Well this might come as a bit of a shock, but my school is a school for wizards and witches." She said smiling.

"Sorry I don't quite understand. Is your school a school for people to train as magicians?" William Granger questioned.

"Oh no not one of those foolish muggle schools that teaches slight of hand. My school is an actual magic school."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend your school. Of course you teach actual magic. A magician never reveals their secret." He said with a wink.

"No it's an actual school for magic children. I teach transfiguration, there is also charms, potions, astronomy and lots of other subjects."

"If this is some kind of joke then-" He began."

"So the thing I did on the last day of term. That was magic." Hermione interrupted.

The woman turned to her and replied, "Yes that was a hair growth charm. What you did was accidental magic."

"Wow." Hermione breathed.

"Look I hope you aren't trying to pull a prank on us. And Hermione what's this about you doing magic!" Hermione's Dad said with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Well on the last day of term, I was walking back home from school. Annie, from my class, was singing a stupid song with her friends and they were walking behind me so it got really annoying," Hermione said, neglecting to mention that the 'annoying song' was about her. "And well I just got really frustrated with them because they could probably see that they were disturbing me. Well...I turned around and saw all of Annie's friends running away screaming while Annie tried to run away but her hair was slowing her down. She tripped over about 100 meters from where I was standing. Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and a few men and women appeared out of thin air. I rushed into a nearby alleyway and looked round the corner. The men were encircling Annie and when they moved away she looked like she was asleep and her hair was it's normal length again. Then they said some weird words like 'Muggle' 'Hinkypunk' 'Muggleborn' and 'Squib'." She finished.

The woman nodded at her and said, "Hermione was quite annoyed so she accidentally cast a hair growth charm on the girl Annie. And you should be proud of yourself," She smiled at Hermione, "It was an extremely powerful hair growth charm, if you choose to go to Hogwarts then I think you will become a very skilled young lady."

"I don't really understand, why me. Couldn't anyone go to Hogwarts, thats the school isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yes Hogwarts is the name of the magic school. And not everyone could go to Hogwarts my dear."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious. You are a witch."

"I'm a what!" Hermione exclaimed.

"A witch. It means you can do magic."

"Wow." She breathed again.

"Hang on a minute." Hermione's father interjected. "If she is a witch. And I believe what you say about wizards and witches is true because our Hermione doesn't lie and she described her 'accidental magic' in a very detailed manner. So back to the point,if Hermione is a witch, then why aren't me and Helen magical."

"Well" The woman began. "Firstly I would like to thank you for believing me about magic not many muggles do. And secondly, both parents don't have to be magic, some witches or wizards are just born like it. In this case Hermione is a muggleborn. It means both her parents are muggles."

"So." Hermione said. "I'm guessing a muggle is a non magic person then?"

"Yes you are correct."

"And I am muggleborn because both of my parents are muggles."

"Correct."

"So if witches and wizards are real how do we not know all about them?"

"You have a smart girl here Mr and Mrs Granger. Well muggles don't know about us because, there is the secrecy code, which is very complicated, and also there are such things as memory charms. These are to lock away people's memories of certain things. For instance, if I transfigured something and a muggle saw me, I might use a weak memory charm to stop them remembering about magic."

"Would you be able to tell me more about this?"

"I am able to but I need to visit a few more muggleborns before the day ends, so I don't have time. I will however give you a letter which contains your book list and standard equipment. Oh and I am allowed to do one bit of magic if you would like, just to convince you further that magic is real."

"Oh yes please."

"Well I could levitate your parents if they are alright with that."

The Grangers nodded and seconds later with a flick of the woman's wand they were floating just above the sofa. The woman put them down after a second and then made her way to the door.

"Oh one more thing Miss. Granger."

"Yes?"

"You are not to tell anyone one about this school or anything to do with magic. Am I clear."

"Yes."

"Oh and before the beginning of the school term you will be allowed to practice magic in your home, if you want to. But after that you will not be allowed to use magic outside of school until you are 17. Good day." And with that she had left.

**-HP-**

"Hermione, can we talk to you for a minute." Came her mothers voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes of course."

She ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the kitchen before sitting down at the table.

"Hermione, we wanted to discus your schooling."

"But you said just after that lady left that I could go to Hogwarts!"

"And you still can, but we wanted to discus where we are going to tell people you are going!"

"Oh well why don't you just saying I'm off to a boarding school in America or something. You can just say they contacted you directly or something."

"Actually thats a brilliant idea. And if anyone wants to write to you then they could pass it on to us to send you you."

"Yeah. Can I read the letter now I've finished the physics book!"

"Ok then dear here you go. Me and your father will just go and sit in the living room and watch some telly for a bit." Her mother said sliding the envelope over to Hermione. "I hope you don't mind, we had a look at it first."

"No it's fine." Hermione replied already sliding the letter out of the envelope.

The letter read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as your train ticket._

_ Term begins on 1 September. Since you are muggleborn I should have already visited you, since you are reading this I will expect you to be at Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress._

Also inside the envelope was a train ticket as well as a book list;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags._

_Set books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_ The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_ 1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THE FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

_All of these items can be bought at Diagon Alley, London. (If you are muggleborn, then a ministry official will escort you and your family there along with other muggleborns on 24 August._

'Well' Hermione thought, 'That all seems to be in order. So I'll go off to bed it's 9 o'clock already!'

"Mum, Dad I'm going to bed" She smiled as she poked her head round the living room door.

"Was the letter alright dear?" Her Mum asked.

"Yes it was fine. I've left it on the kitchen table. Night."

"Night Hermione."

**-HP-**

A/N Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be Diagon alley and then it should be of to Hogwarts! Please tell me what you think of it or plot ideas or which parts you don't particularly like. Oh and I also won't update as quickly as I just have but I will update when I can :)


	3. Diagon Alley

Behind the Brains

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

A/N I know I posted the first chapters really quickly but I had an exam so I couldn't update on Friday! Sorry and from now on I'm going to try and update once a week, maybe twice sometimes! Anyway hope you like the chapter

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned Harry Potter? Nope I wouldn't I would be writing a new Harry Potter series of books!**

**-HP-**

Hermione entered the kitchen to see a short bouncy man wearing deep purple robes, talking avidly to her parents.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger I know I saw what he was doing with that teapot and I said, Put that down right now young man."

"Um hello," Hermione said quietly.

"You must be Miss Granger!" The man exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes I am Mr.?"

"Oh I'm Mr. Dedalus Diggle. Please, call me Dedalus!"

"Um ok." She looked questioningly up at her parents. Her father explained.

"Hermione, Mr. Diggle is the ministry official who is escorting us to Diagon alley.

"Oh thank you for coming Mr. D- Dedalus." She smiled.

"Now I'm sorry to rush you but I need to get you there so I can show you around quickly as my boss told me to be back by 1 and you need to open an account which might take a while and then I'll have to leave you because my boss wants me to review some paper work." Dedalus said all in one breath.

"Ok Dedalus. How are we getting there?"

"Well Mr. Granger will drive as I have no idea to work those fancy machines. Automobiles is what they're called isn't it!"

"Well they usually get called cars now Dedalus." Hermione said with a look at confusion, if they wizarding world didn't have cars then what did they use for transport?

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger but we need to leave now to keep on schedule! Dedalus cried running towards the front door as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Opening the front door Mr. Granger proceeded to open the door for Dedalus and then he climbed into the drivers seat, waiting for his wife and daughter to get in.

As soon as they had shut the door William Granger reversed out of the driveway and headed towards the motorway.

Dedalus started to tell them about his visit to Diagon alley a couple of weeks ago. The story was occasionally punctuated with comments like "Left here" and "Just go straight on".

"So I was just sitting in the Leaky Cauldron," Dedalus began, "And I was about to order my usual butterbeer, and you will never guess who walked in. Harry Potter. The Harry Potter! The savior of our world. And I walked over to shake his hand. And you will never guess what, he remembered me! Because I bowed to him in a muggle shop once, a long time ago." He looked at Hermione with an expectant expression as if she was going to react spectacularly.

When she didn't Dedalus smacked himself in the forehead and said, "Of course, you muggles and muggleborns don't know about the story of He-who-must-not-be-named and the-boy-who-lived. When you're at Diagon alley make sure to buy some books, there are some which I know for a fact have a bit of their story in it. Ummmm... let me think ah ha!" He grinned triumphantly "The books are, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century!"

"Oh, can you write those down for me please Mr. Diggle"

"Why of course." He then continued to take a piece of parchment as well as a quill out of his pocket. "I know what your thinking," He said as her wrote down the book names on a piece of parchment, "How is that quill working without ink, well it's a self inking quill, only the finest from Flourish and Blott's! It's the bookstore in Diagon Alley," He added when he saw Hermione's confused expression. He handed her the parchment and carried on jabbering on about nothing in particular as Hermione tuned him out.

**-HP-**

"And here we are," Dedalus squeaked excitedly as they pulled up outside a third hand book store.

"The entrance to a magical street is through a book store?" Hermione said skeptically

"Oh no don't be silly it's through the Leaky Cauldron!"

Oh you mean the pub over there." Hermione said pointing at a door squished between the third hand book store and the record store.

"Oh I didn't notice that!" Hermione's Mum said in surprise

"Yes I know what you mean! If Hermione hadn't pointed it out then I probably wouldn't have seen it at all." Hermione's Dad added.

"Well of course you wouldn't have seen it!" Dedalus said as if it was obvious, "It has weak muggle repellant charms on it. You muggles can only see it if a witch or a wizard pointed it out to you!" With that he bounced off towards the pub with Hermione in tow.

Helen and William Granger looked at each other then shrugged and followed them into the pub.

**-HP-**

Hermione's first impression of the Leaky Cauldron was that it was utter chaos! People were casting spells at each other all over the place.

"Oh no not this again." Dedalus sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's probably something to do with todays edition of the prophet!" He replied

"Is that a newspaper?"

"Yes and they have silly reporters that write stupid articles that hardly ever have any basis of fact!"

"And what did they write this morning then?"

"Um...well they wrote about that man over there," He said pointing towards a rather stout man with a green bowler hat on, "He's the minister for magic, they wrote that he hates goblins and doesn't trust Gringotts one little bit."

"Oh." Hermione said confused.

"Yes oh indeed! Don't worry these sort of things usually blow out in about an hour!" Dedalus replied.

"So these disagreements...they're common then?" Mr. Granger asked worriedly

"Oh no not at all, usually if there is some disagreement then no one does anything about it, I'm afraid this is a rather bad one. Sorry" Dedalus said apologetically.

"I'm sure that it will be fine Dedalus, didn't you say you were on a tight schedule." Mr. Granger stated

"Oh yes sorry, we can't sit and stare all day! Right follow me!" Dedalus said as he weaved his way through the crowds of people watching the argument.

Finally after a few minutes of moving around people they emerged into a small walled courtyard, empty apart from a few weeds and an old dustbin.

"Now what is it, three up and two across or two up and three across?" Dedalus mumbled to himself.

He came to a decision and tapped brick on the wall with his wand three times. The brick he touched wiggled, it wobbled, in the middle a small hole appeared, the hole grew until they were standing in front of an enormous archway, an archway that was probably twice the height of Hermione's father.

"Wow." Hermione gasped as she looked through the archway to see a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," Dedalus said with excitement, "to Diagon Alley,"

Dedalus smiled at the Granger's reaction. They all stepped through the archway. Hermione turned around just in time to see the archway shrink straight away back into the solid wall.

Looking around once more Hermione saw all kinds of shops. One that had a sign reading _Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible._

"We're going there later then!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes, yes but first you need to open a Gringotts account!" Dedalus replied.

"Oh ok can we go there quickly then please Dedalus."

"Yes keep up then." He said as he rushed off with the Grangers following behind.

**-HP-**

Soon they found themselves outside a magnificent snowy-white building which towered over the rest of the shops. Standing beside the shiny bronze doors was-

"Dedalus," Hermione whispered.

"Yes?"

"What is he?"

"Oh my dear I keep on forgetting how little you know about the magical community." He whispered back. A little louder so Hermione's family could hear, he said, "Gringotts is in the protection of the Goblins, they run it and own it. All across the world. It would be wise to respect them."

Stepping through the bronze doors, the goblin bowed to them as they did so, they were faced with another set of doors, silver this time.

Engraved upon the door was the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"That's a bit grim," Hermione said as they passed through the doors, into a magnificent room made mostly out of marble.

"A word of warning. Never, ever try and break into Gringotts. You have almost no chance of making it out." Dedalus said, "Even if you did manage to get your hands on something, it's such a maze down there, you wold most likely die of starvation on the way back to the top."

"I'll remember that."

"You would do best to do that young lady," A goblin said as they reached the front desk. "Now what would you be doing here Dedalus?"

"Oh hello there Grink! This is Hermione Granger, she's a muggleborn and needs a vault." Dedalus said with a smile.

"Why of course, if you would just follow me into this room here." Grink said as he jumped down from his desk and walked into a small office.

Hermione sat down with her parents next to her as Dedalus called, "I'll just wait out her."

She turned round to look at him but the door closed as Grink started talking. "Now, I will need to ask you a few questions - Gringotts policy. Then we will need to take a blood sample just in case you want access to your vault and you have either lost or forgotten your key. Is that alright?"

"Yes sir it's fine." Hermione replied.

"Now." Grink began, "Name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger,"

"Date of birth?"

"Nineteenth of September Nineteen-Seventy-Nine."

"Schooling?"

"Uhh...what do you mean?" Hermione said, bemused

"Number of years of schooling?"

"Ok um...6 years of schooling, as well as reception and nursery."

"All at a muggle school I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Direct family?"

"Mother, Helen Anne Granger. Father, William Brian Granger."

"Both muggle?"

"Yes sir."

"Well. That should be all, your account should be ready in four minutes. You will be escorted to a waiting room. You will stay there until I return." Grink instructed.

"Alright" Helen Granger replied as another goblin showed them to an empty room with seven chairs in it

**-HP-**

Four minutes later, Grink found the Grangers sitting in the waiting room.

"Your vault is ready Miss Granger." Grink said. "Follow me."

The Grangers followed him into the main entrance again and across through another set of doors. Hermione was expecting more marble like the entrance hall but instead they were greeted by a narrow stone passage, lit with flaming torches.

As they walked down the slopping passage, Grink said, "This is how we get to the vaults. By carts." Grink whistled and a small cart came hurtling towards them. It came to a stop and Grink commanded "Get in and hold on tight."

They did as instructed and moments later they were whizzing down a narrow passage way. Hermione tried to remember their route just in case they got lost, right, left, left, right, straight on, right, right, left. 'Well' Thought Hermione as she forgot the turnings, 'There goes my chance of getting out if I get stuck'.

After another few minutes of speedy descent, they finally arrived outside a vault.

"Vault 871," Grink said, "The vault of Miss Hermione Granger,"

Hermione looked up and saw a door with the words '_871, Granger. H.'_

"I don't have any money in it do I though." Hermione said. "Whats the point of coming down here?"

"Well Gringotts give every muggleborn witch or wizard, who starts an account at Gringotts, a starter of 10 Galleons, 17 Sickles and 29 Knuts."

"Um...Mr. Grink." Hermione said quietly

"Yes?"

"What is a Galleon, Sickle and a Knut?"

"Well it's the wizarding currency. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon."

"Thank you Sir."

"Excuse me Mr. Grink." Helen Granger said politely.

"Yes Mrs. Granger?"

"Sorry to be bothersome. But what would that be if it was converted into sterling?"

"Don't apologize Mrs. Granger. It is a valid question. Although I really should know it off the top of my head, I'm afraid I don't so Miss. Granger, if you would collect the money from your vault and then we will go up to the entrance where Ragnuck will know."

With that Grink opened Hermione's vault where Hermione collected her money and soon they were hurtling back upwards towards the entrance of Gringotts.

**-HP-**

"Ragnuk" Called Grink

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you happen to know what the conversion of our money to sterling is?"

"Why yes actually I do!"

"Would you be kind enough to tell us then." Grink said slightly annoyed.

"Knuts are 1 penny. Sickles are 29 pennies. Galleons are five pounds." He said then went back to his counting.

"Well now you know so you can give us some money and we will convert it and place it in your vault for you." Grink smiled showing of his sharp teeth.

"Um yes...How much do you think dear?" William Granger asked his wife.

"Well, I would put in one hundred pounds, so that should cover her pocket money for a year and will mean that we don't need to keep on putting money in if Hermione wants to order something while she's at school."

"There might not be any way to order things darling."

"While we were in the waiting room, I was looking though a catalogue that advertised owl order."

"Oh ok then dear."

"Good now give Mr. Grink the money and we can go and purchase Hermione's school things."

"Yes dear." William Granger sighed. He gave Grink the money and said thank you. The Grangers then walked to the doors of Gringotts. When the doors opened Hermione spotted Flourish and Blotts.

"Mum look it's the book shop!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes I do have eyes you know." Hermione's Mum said amused.

"Can we go there pplleeaassee." Hermione said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright then darling."

"Just like her mother." William Granger laughed as he watched his daughter drag his wife over to the bookstore.

**-HP-**

A/N Sorry for this being a bit late :( Tests are to blame! Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for reading and the conversions are correct according to ! And if anyone has any ideas at what extra books Hermione should buy then please either review or PM me! Thanks again.


	4. Onto the Hogwarts Express

Behind the Brains

Chapter 4

You do know that's not a platform number?

A/N Three guesses as to what this chapter is about!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but | do own...my socks?**

**-HP-**

The days flew by and soon it was the thirty-first of August. Hermione had packed her trunk the day before and was sitting on her bed reading _Hogwarts, A History, _after she had read all of her set books and the other extra books she had acquired at Diagon Alley: _101 charms for everyday life, Transfiguration Tricks and the books Dedalus recommended Modern Magical History, The Rise an Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

'The things in here really are interesting!' though Hermione, 'I mean who would of thought that you could charm a ceiling to look like the sky outside! I'll have to try that some day.'

Sitting up Hermione remembered that she was allowed to try some spells from her books. She had read them all through several times and was confident that, if she were to be quizzed on the information in the books, she could answer any question about the content.

'Oh right magic!' Hermione thought moving over to her trunk, opening it and removing a wand. 10 and 3/4 inch, made from vine wood and had a core of dragon heartstring. Hermione was proud that the fifth wand she tried had shot gold and silver sparks from the end when she swished it.

Hermione then opened her charms book and turned to page three hundred and seventy-four. She then moved her eyes over to look at the spell description.

_Water-Making spell (aguamenti)_

_Incantation: Aguamenti (AGUA-menti)_

_Hand Movement: Flick wand_

_Effect: Produces a fountain of water from the wand tip_

'Seems simple enough.' She thought and was just about to attempt the charm when two thoughts struck her, 1. How was she going to stop the water, and 2. If this charm produces water, wouldn't it be better to do it in the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom Hermione turned the pages until she found the page reading:

_Canceling spell (Finite)_

_Incantation: Finite (Fin-ee-tay)_

_Hand Movement: No hand movement purely verbal_

_Effect: Cancels last spell produced_

Hermione smiled, "Aguamenti" She said

A fountain of water was produced from the end of the wand and fell into the bath.

"Ummm...Finite!" She exclaimed.

'Oh my god I've just done magic!' she thought excitedly 'I'm going to try another one!'

She flipped through the book until she happened upon a charm that opened locks.

_Unlocking spell (Alohomora)_

_Incantation: Alohomora (Aloh-ho-mora)_

_Hand Movement: Tap locked object_

_Effect: Unlocks locked object_

'Well,' She thought 'It never hurts to be prepared does it!'

She walked over to her locked bathroom door and said "Alohomora" As she taped the lock.

There was a click and she reached out towards the door and pushed it lightly. Slowly the door swung open and gathering up her book she walked back into her room to do some more reading and try out some new spells.

**-HP-**

It was the morning of the first of september and although Hermione had checked, double checked, triple checked and quadruple checked that she had all her things, she still felt like she had forgotten to do something.

"Oh" she gasped as she had just remembered what it was "Mum" she called up the stairs.

"Yes Hermione dear?"

"Which platform is the train leaving from?"

"I don't know. Dedalus is coming to transport us there."

"Ok then."

"He should be here soon so don't worry too much!"

"I wasn't worrying Mum"

"Of course you weren't" Helen Granger said and she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I wasn't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know dear. Now where is that ticket."

"My train ticket?"

"Yes that one."

"I don't know you had it last."

"Oh there it is, by the fruit bowl!"

"Oh yes because that's the most normal place to put it isn't it!"

"Don't be so cheeky young lady! I put it there earlier when I was having breakfast. Now Dedalus should be here any minute now."

"Ok. What platform is the train leaving from then Mum, because Kings Cross seems like an odd place to leave for a Wizarding school doesn't it."

"Yes it does dear." Helen Granger replied, "Oh here's the platform, it says the Hogwarts Express leaves on the first of September at eleven o'clock sharp from platform...nine and three quarters...oh."

"Mum stop being silly, which platform does it really leave from?"

"Nine and three quarters."

"Muuuummmmm," Hermione whined, "I'm being serious!"

"And so am I!"

"So the train leaves from platform nine and three quarters?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Yes dear."

"You do know that's not a platform number don't you?"

"Yes dear I do," Helen said exasperated.

Just then there was a popping noise and Dedalus appeared in the kitchen.

"Hello Grangers!"

"Hello Dedalus" Hermione replied.

"Got your things?" Dedalus asked

"Yes" Hermione said.

"Books?"

"Check."

"Robes to change into on the way?"

"Check."

"Wand?"

"Check."

"Some money?"

"Check."

"Good, now we had better be off!" Dedalus exclaimed.

"One question." Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"How do we get there? It's quarter to eleven, and we live further than fifteen minutes away from Kings Cross."

"Portkey."

"What?"

"We will go by portkey, into a small waiting room under the same charms as Diagon Alley so muggles won't see us!"

"Ok...but I meant what's a portkey?"

"Oh a portkey is an enchanted magical object which can be time activated, like this one, or simply set to activate whenever it is touched, it transports whomever is touching it to a predetermined location." Dedalus finished with a flourish pulling out an empty can of beans.

"So what do we do and what time does this portkey set off?" Hermione questioned.

"Well you just have to be touching it and it sets off..."Dedalus said as he checked his watch, "...Good gracious, it sets off it about twenty seconds! Both of you hold on to the portkey!"

Hermione and Helen reached out and touched the empty can. A few seconds later, the can glowed a bright blue and they were transported to London, Kings Cross with a feeling of being hooked behind the navel.

"Whoa." Hermione gasped steadying herself.

"My sentiments exactly." Helen Granger said standing up from her place on the floor.

"Ah yes, portkey travel can be quite an odd sensation the first time. I remember my first portkey experience. I was at Hogwarts and there was this interesting muggle object in the transfiguration classroom, a trampy-lean I believe, anyway I had just walked up towards it when a banana flew through the window and smacked me right in the face well I ran straight towards the window and-"

"That story sounds very interesting Dedalus, but I need to remind you that the train leaves at eleven and its eight to now so we should probably get going!" Helen Granger interrupted.

"Yes, yes." Dedalus said shaking his head, "Off we go!" He cried running out from the waiting room as fast as his legs would carry him (In his case, not very fast).

Hermione and Helen looked at each other and then followed him out into the busy train station where Dedalus was looking around slightly stunned.

"Are you alright Mr. Diggle?" Hermione asked

"Yes, it's not every day I see this many muggles all in one place thats all! Now Mrs. Granger if you would be so kind as to take us towards platforms nine and ten. I would you see but I'm not tall enough to see over these muggles."

"Of course Dedalus." Mrs. Granger replied, "Hermione give me your trunk I can see a luggage trolley."

"Yes Mum."

A couple of minutes later, Hermione, her Mum and Dedalus were stood before the divide between platforms nine and ten.

Where's the platform Dedalus, theres nine and theres ten but wheres platform nine and three quarters?"

"Well isn't it obvious!"

"No!"

"It's right through that brick wall!"

"Haha very funny. You don't actually expect me to walk into that ticket box do you!"

"Well you could always run if it makes it easier."

"Seriously you don't believe this do you Mum?"

"Well, it does make sense." Helen Granger replied.

"Alright then. You go through first then!"

"I'm afraid your Mother will have to be touching a wizard or witch the first time she walks through the barrier, otherwise the anti-muggle wards will make it just seem like a brick wall!" Dedalus explained.

"Alright then. Why don't you go first and then we follow."

"Alright then." Dedalus replied as he walked into the wall and disappeared.

"Oh." Hermione said

"It seems he was telling the truth, shall we go then dear," Hermione's Mother said reaching out and grasping Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded and they set off.

"Wow." Hermione gasped as she stood on the platform.

"Miss Granger I'm sorry to rush you and your mother's goodbyes but the train departs in three minutes." Dedalus smiled.

"Oh yes. Mum, I promise I will write when I can,"

"I know you will," Hermione's mother said with tears in her eyes, "Be safe and don't get into trouble darling."

"You know I won't! Say bye to Dad for me."

"Of course. Bye."

"Goodbye." Hermione hugged her Mother goodbye and then left to find a compartment on the train.

Helen Granger and Dedalus turned around and left to head back to the waiting room.

**-HP-**

"Excuse me," Hermione said, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"Um no." The round-faced boy replied.

"Ok." Hermione said pulling her trunk into the compartment and up onto the luggage rack. Turning around she said "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger,"

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You too," Neville replied. "Are you a first year?"

"Yes, you?"

"Um, yes."

Hermione sat down and said. "There's no need to be scared of me, I don't bite."

Neville laughed and started to look more relaxed, "Are you muggleborn?"

"Yes. I only found out about magic when I received my letter. What about you?"

"I'm pureblood. But |'m not one of those people who acts weird around people with different blood-statuses."

"You mean you aren't discriminative towards people because of their blood-status."

"Yes that."

"Apparently there are several families in the Wizarding world who are very discriminative and judgmental."

"Um, I'm not really sure what that means but probably." Neville replied.

"Ok. Do you know how long the train ride is Neville?"

"No, I don't."

"It probably won't be too long, I've read that there is a start of term feast so we should be there for that, so the train ride might be about six or seven hours."

"Uhh...yeah." Neville replied.

"So do you have any pets then Neville?"

"Yes, I have a toad, he's right here...oh no!"

"What?"

"Trevor's gone!"

"Trevor?"

"My toad."

"Well you had better go and look for him. If you ask everyone and still can find him come back and I'll help you look. Meanwhile _I_ will read a book." Hermione stated reaching up and opening her trunk she took out Hogwarts, A History then began to read it.

"Oh...um ok see you soon then." Neville replied opening the compartment door.

**-HP-**

The compartment door opened a few hours into the journey and Hermione looked up expecting to see Neville returning with, or without his toad.

"And who, may I ask are you?" Hermione questioned the blonde haired boy flanked by two rather thickset boys who looked like bodyguards standing either side of the middle boy.

"_I_, am Draco Malfoy. I imagine that you've heard of my father."

"No I can't say that I have."

"He is an extremely influential politician, and if you don't know him then you should."

"He's a wizard then?"

"Obviously, no Malfoy would ever be non-Wizards. Who are your parents and where do they work then if they are _so _important that they don't even know the Malfoy family?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"My parents are Helen and William Granger and they're dentists."

"What in Merlin's name is a dentist!" Malfoy laughed.

"They look at people's teeth and fix them if they need to."

"Eugh they must be muggles then."

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Oh well excuse me but I must be going, the smell of filthy blood is getting to me." Malfoy said, "Crabbe, Goyle with me!"

"Oh, sorry." Neville said quickly as he bumped into one of the large boys leaving the compartment.

The boy grunted in response as he rushed to catch up with Malfoy and the other bodyguard like boy.

"Who were they?" Neville asked.

"Someone called Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Oh. My Grandmother has told me about them."

"Oh really, and what did she say?"

"She said that their fathers were some of You-Know-Who's followers. Part of his inner circle of Death Eaters." Neville whispered.

"If their fathers really were some of You-Know-Who's biggest followers, don't you think that they would be in Azkaban by now?"

"Well yes but...how do you know about You-Know-Who and Azkaban, I thought that you were muggle-born?"

"I am. I just happen to have read some books."

"Oh. I don't really read that much."

"Yes well, did you find your toad then?" Hermione asked.

"No," Neville said glumly, "Will you help me look for him?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said. "The only other thing to do is to read and I've already read all of our set books two or three times. Also I've already changed into my robes so I only need to stop back here when the train stops."

**-HP-**

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione said looking into yet another compartment, this one only had two boys and _lots_ of sweets.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," A ginger boy with lots of freckles said. He had a wand out and looked as though he was about to do some magic.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She said sitting down.

"Er - all right." He said.

He cleared his throat and said

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand and nothing happened. The rat stayed just as fat and just as grey.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked, "Well, it's not a very good one is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and i's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learnt all our set books of my heart, of course," Well, 'I've read them through enough times to answer any questions on them' she thought, "I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She finished.

"I'm Ron Weasley," The ginger boy muttered.

"Harry Potter," The other one said.

"Are you really?" Hermione exclaimed, "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" Harry said slightly stunned.

"Goodness didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Said Hermione before she left with Neville in tow.

"Come on Neville, I'm sure you will be able to find Trevor by the time we get there...and if not well I'm sure that one of the teachers know a spell to make him appear or something...I think I remember reading about a summoning spell somewhere, but I think it must be a higher level than a first year spell." Hermione said smiling at Neville, "Let's go and look over there," Hermione said setting off towards where she had pointed.

**-HP-**

A/N Sorry for the long wait but it was the holidays :) anyway thanks to those who reviewed love you *Hands out cookies to reviewers* thanks for reading.


	5. The Sorting Hat

Behind the Brains

Chapter 5

The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be sitting in my private library in my 124 room mansion, as I'm sitting in my bedroom can we assume that I'm not JK Rowling.**

**-HP-**

"Come on Neville. We really should just get off the train, maybe Trevor is in your suitcase, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to summon him." Hermione said consoling the now sniffling Neville.

"Bu...but Gran will send a howler if I loose him and then sh...she won't let me get another pet." Neville hiccuped.

"I tell you what, if we don't find Neville by tomorrow I'll find Professor Dumbledore and ask him to help." Hermione smiled.

"Ok." Neville replied.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! Alright there Harry?" Hermione heard a large man say over the noise of Hogsmead station.

'How unprofessional!' Hermione thought, 'A teacher should never just address a pupil like that. It's so informal! Even if he _does_ know him, he should at least call him Mr. Potter in public!'

"Woah!" Neville cried as he slipped over as they followed the large man down a steep, narrow path guarded either side by a large expanse of trees.

'This must be part of the Forbidden Forest' Hermione thought, 'I heard it was large but for it to reach here all the way from the Hogwarts grounds, it must be enormous!'

"Ye'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The large man called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend 'ere."

"Wow," Hermione sighed. She had seen pictures of Hogwarts - of course in Hogwarts, A History - but she had never imagined just how beautiful it really was. Perched atop a hill across a vast black lake, it's windows were sparkling like the starry sky and it's turrets and towers rose up into the night sky like a castle that only existed in her own mind.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The large man called sitting himself in one of the fleet of boats on the lakes edge.

Hermione followed the boys she had reprimanded earlier for their rat attacking one of Malfoy's cronies and Neville soon joined them.

"Everyone in?" shouted the huge man, "Righ' then - Forward!"

The fleet of boats set off all at once reminding her of a battle formation, gliding across the smooth lake surface. No one spoke as the boats drew up towards the great castle up ahead. It towered above them as they sailed nearer and nearer to it.

"Heads down!" Yelled the man as his boat reached an ivy covered part of the cliff face. They all bent their heads as the boats carried them through a wide cliff opening that the ivy had previously hidden.

The boats carried on along a long dark tunnel that must have been taking them right underneath the castle. They soon reached some sort of underground harbor, where they climbed out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy you there! Is this yer toad?" The man called to Neville.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands.

They then clambered up a passageway in the rock, following the large man's lamp.

"I told you we would fins him!" Hermione said slightly smug as they reached some smooth damp grass right in the castles shadow.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone 'ere? You there, still got yer toad?"

The giant raised his enormous hand and knocked three times on the castle door.

**-HP-**

The door swung open almost immediately. The tall black-haired witch who had told Hermione about magic stood there looking very different in emerald colored robes. She looked much more stern and foreboding than she had at the Granger's residence. Hermione knew that this was someone who deserved the utmost respect.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," the large man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Ahh so that was his name! "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was so big you would probably be able to fit the whole of the Granger's house in it if you we that way inclined. The walls were lit by flaming torches much like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was almost too high to make out and a large marble staircase led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor into a small empty room off the hall. Hermione could hear the drone of masses of voices that seemed to be coming from another room - presumably the great hall. Everyone was staring around nervously at each other looking for some inclination as to what they were meant to be doing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has t's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting."

At this Professor McGonagall's eyes rested on Ron's dirty nose and Neville's cloak which was fastened under his left ear, Hermione noticed that Harry was trying - unsuccessfully - to flatten his messy mop of hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall finished, "Please wait quietly." She added as she left the room.

A few quiet conversations broke out but Hermione wasn't listening, "I know the sorting is done by the sorting at but I didn't realize just how important it was, maybe I should go over my spells just in case. Theres Alohomora, which unlocks things, Aguamenti, which produces water, Engorgio, which makes things bigger, of course I can only do that on small objects like pens and pencils but I better count that all the same..."She muttered, 'I wonder if anyone else knows that the sorting is done by at hat,' She thought, 'Probably not, by the looks of things people are just panicking about what they might need to do. I mean Ron is already talking about a painful test! What a moron-Oh!"

Suddenly several pearly white figures floated through the wall.

'They must be the Hogwarts ghosts!' Hermione thought, 'I wonder why they're arguing?'

"Forgive and forget," one ghost who looked like a stout monk was saying, "I say we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" a ghost wearing an old fashioned ruff and tights exclaimed.

'Well honestly,' Hermione thought, 'You would think they would have realized by now that first years wait in this room every year!'

"New students!" the Friar said smiling around at them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Enough with the theatrics,' Hermione thought.

"About to be sorted I suppose?"

A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know."

"Move along now." Said Professor McGonagall's sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Hermione turned to face Professor McGonagall as the ghosts began to float one by one through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall commanded.

As the first years paraded into the great hall, Hermione gasped.

It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. The room was lit with what must have been thousands and thousands of candles that had been bewitched to never burn out or drip wax. There were four long tables - presumably for the four houses - and at the top of the hall was another long table at which the teachers were seated. All of the tables were laid with golden plates and goblets.

As the first-years were led up to the staff table, Hermione looked up at the ceiling - or rather the sky - and said to the small blonde girl she was fairly sure was called Hannah, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History," The girl looked faintly intrigued but didn't reply in favor of watching Professor McGonagall put a small four-legged stool in between the first-years and the staff table. On top of this stool, she placed an old, frayed, patched hat.

'Ah that must be the sorting hat! It does certainly look old enough to be from a thousand years ago.' Hermione thought.

For a few seconds, the hall was silent until the hat twitched. A rip near the brim of the hat opened up almost like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

The hall burst into applause as the sorting hat finished it's song. It bowed - well folded really - towards the four house tables and then became very still once again.

Hermione heard Ron whisper to Harry something about only having to put a hat on. She rolled her eyes and thought, 'I'm not sure where I would rather be. I mean before Gryffindor sounded the best but I have to be honest, Ravenclaw sounds very appealing. And even though I've heard that Slytherin is the evil ones, they can't be all that bad, they are just ambitious...and probably do whatever they can to get ahead. My bet is that they would readily cheat, I wouldn't do that so maybe Hufflepuff would be best, but the hat did say that Hufflepuff's are loyal, that probably meant to friends and I don't really have any to be loyal to...I have no idea where I'm going to be put!' Hermione felt infuriated that she wouldn't be able to know beforehand but she calmed down with the thought that no-one else would know either.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll and said loudly and clearly, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

The girl standing next to Hermione stumbled forwards and put on the hat which fell down over her eyes. There was a moment's pause -

"Hufflepuff," shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered as Hannah went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Amongst the students was the ghost of the Fat Friar who waved at Hannah as she sat down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff," The hat repeated and Susan went over to join Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw,"

This time the second table from the left cheered as Terry was welcome into their midst.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," quickly joined Terry in Ravenclaw.

But, "Brown, Lavender," became the first Gryffindor and the table on the far left cheered and Hermione saw two identical boys who looked as though they must be related to Ron Weasley somehow were catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent," Then became the first to join Slytherin. The Slytherin's cheers were far more subdued than any of the three other houses and they all looked as though they felt it was below them to even care who was sorted into which house and a few of the older students were having hushed conversations punctuated by looks up toward the staff table then smirks.

The next person was also sorted into Slytherin, and "Crabbe, Vincent," went to join Millicent.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," Then joined Hufflepuff and "Finnigan, Seamus," Sat on the stool for simply ages before the hat decided to place him in Gryffindor.

"Goyle, Gregory," Was the next to join Slytherin and Hermione watched as Crabbe greeted his friend with a friendly thump on the arm which was quickly returned, but an older Slytherin decided to intervene before it became a fully blown fist fight to which the Slytherin's all glared at the one who had intervened. He responded to this with a shrug just as Hermione returned to listening to the names which was just as well because up next was -

"Granger, Hermione,"

Hermione rushed up to the sorting hat and jammed it on her head before she could get a second look at the whole school staring up at her.

'Ah what do we have here? Oh! You're a brainy one aren't you, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but alas! I feel that wouldn't be the right place for you. How about Hufflepuff, a lot of loyalty here I see but then Hufflepuff's don't generally have lots of ambition so maybe not there...how about Slytherin, ah yes I see a lot of ambition here, the ambition to succeed but also to make friends. Oh but I see that you are a muggleborn witch, brilliant but muggleborn, you would be an outcast from the pureblood families. But oh I do see an extreme amount of bravery here, the bravery to travel hundreds of miles to attend a school part of a world you barely know anything about, bravery to carry on even though not many people are there for you. Ahah! And I can see that you will grow into a brave you woman as the years pass. Oh you have brains, loyalty and ambition but you have far more bravery than the average Gryffindor, although they may not notice it at first you would go anywhere and tackle any beast to save those that you hold close to your heart this need immense bravery. Oh there may not be many people now but I can see that in years to come there are people, two in particular that will become dear to you. So it better be...Gryffindor," The hat shouted the last word.

Hermione thought a quick 'Thank you' and set off to the cheering table to sit next to a ginger boy with horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hello I'm Percy Weasley, Gryffindor's fifth-year male prefect. Congratulations and welcome to Gryffindor." Percy said just as someone else was made a Ravenclaw.

The sorting carried on like this until Neville who had been sorted into Gryffindor started towards the table but then had to jog back to the stool to return the hat to Professor McGonagall. Neville then joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione saw Malfoy join the Slytherin table and a few names later -

"Potter Harry,"

Whispers immediately broke out about the name she just called.

Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down not even noticing that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.

'Oh really!' Hermione thought, 'I know he's famous but it's not that big of a deal, he was obviously going to get sorted, there was a one in four chance that he could have be chosen for Gryffindor, and I suppose people wouldn't even think about that. Oh honestly, I wonder if the Wizarding world has an ounce of logic at all!'

After Harry's applause had died down, Professor McGonagall resumed the sorting ceremony and it went on until Ronald had been sorted into Gryffindor and a boy called Blaise Zambini was sorted into Slytherin.

Finally the sorting was over, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and moved the stool away.

Professor Dumbledore had got to his feet and was beaming round at everyone, his arms open wide and he looked as though he was the happiest he had ever been.

"Welcome," He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and everybody started to clap ad cheer.

'What is he talking about!' Hermione thought before turning back around to the empty plates to discover that they weren't empty! In fact Hermione could see almost everything she liked to eat and one of the platters - for no conceivable reason - was filled with mint humbugs!

Hermione filled her plate with roast beef, yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes, carrots and peas. She thought she had a lot of food until she looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry seemed to have something of everything except the Humbugs whereas Ron had everything including the humbugs, Hermione got the feeling that Ronald rather liked to eat!

"Boys." she sighed before turning round to speak to Percy Weasley, who by the looks of things was just as disgusted about the way Ron was eating as she was.

**-HP-**

A/N thanks for reading! The reviews are really nice! Next chapter should be up in about a week!


End file.
